Hot Shower
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: My take on their morning after Always. SPOILERS. Nothing like the promos for season 5. Kate struggles to leave his bed in the morning, but really needs to wash the rain out of her hair. I kinda suck at summaries. Did I mention there would be fluff? One-shot


A/N: So I don't know if anyone has done something similar, coz I haven't been reading too much Castle fanfic lately, just writing it :P AND OH MY GOD! I may have just seen the promo for next season and they are toooooooo cute! She looked so nervous asking him if he enjoyed it.

Can't. Contain. Happiness! Though I'm hoping the next line is "wanna do it again?" with a trademark Castle eyebrow waggle!

I can't wait for the new season already! But anyway, here's my short little take on it. It is a little different because I wrote it after I saw _Always_ all those months ago; forgot about it, and then found it again a few days ago. Actually I found a lot I've been sitting on that I've forgotten about, so there might be a few more put up very soon. Knowing my luck I'm gunna be a Mary Shelley only have a one hit wonder, but hey, writing makes me happy :)

This may seem a little angsty, I guess, but after the initial 'Oh, my god, that was amazing!' there would be a little inner turmoil. She quit her job, almost died because of her mother's case and just slept with her partner.

Water poured down her skin, scolding, but in a soothing way. She needed to get all of the dirt and grime off from the previous day; it had been there way too long.

* * *

Kate felt like the water was baptizing her, washing away all of her previous sins, and welcoming her into a better life. But she hadn't wanted to get up and shower because it would mean washing away all of _him_. All the bites, touches, kisses, licks; all the love he had shown her would splash against the floor and whirl down the drain, never to be seen again. That was why it had taken so long for her to get up from the bed. It was comfortable and warm, and had him in it. She didn't want to leave his arm. But eventually she had to move, and she wanted to do it before he woke up. However, she was also planning on returning to the mattress, slipping under the soft, inviting sheets and waking him up creatively.

He had moved away from her in the night; still close, but not touching her, spooning as they slept. He was a mere inch away and she could still feel his heat. Kate had turned slowly, trying not to wake him as their roles reversed and she was the one staring creepily at him. Kate half expected him to wake up as her eyes raked over his face, finding it much younger in slumber. But he had aged a little too much from when she first met him, much more than the four years at had passed. Kate knew it was her doing, and she had every intention of making that up to him every single day, forcing the youth back into his skin.

It felt like hours had passed as she watched him, finally moving to get into that well overdue shower, when his arm grabbed hold of her waist mid roll. He pulled her back to his body, sighing her name and nuzzling her neck.

Oh, that's what she had missed before; what the water was taking with it down that drain. She was washing away all the nuzzling, and touches, and sucking and-

Heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water, was rushing to her abdomen.

Kate thought he had woken up as he latched on to her body. He didn't; Which made her smile even more than before. His fingers rubbed the soft skin of her stomach as he slept, and it took another thirty minutes to find the will to slip out of his arms, trying to be delicate enough to not wake him. She had waited four years to be with him and now she finally had him, it was becoming very hard to let go. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms until he woke and then stay there some more. Never had she felt so secure and safe and right.

She shook her head at the incredible chick flick-ness of her thoughts.

Pulling herself away from his embrace she made her way to the en suit, finding a clean towel and turning the hot water on.

The water was amazing on her skin, but she still hated that she was washing away all of him, too.

Using his shampoo and body wash, she cleansed herself for the day to come, spending way too much time smelling the aroma that was just so Richard Castle and getting lost in it.

Did this water ever go cold? How long had she been in here?

'I'm pretty sure I didn't give you permission to leave my bed.' Ricks arms wrapped around her waist and his naked body was pressed flush against hers. His mouth immediately on her neck, wanting.

She chuckled to herself, thinking about all the time she wasted not wanting to wash him off her body. Rick was just going to put all the marks back on her anyway, and it would be so much fun getting them all over again, and again, and again...

'Needed to shower.' she moaned feeling his teeth on her skin.

'I hope that wasn't my doing. I don't know how I should react if I made you feel the need to shower.' he chuckled into her skin.

'Definitely not you, Rick.' She said, turning around to face him and hooking her arms around his neck. He wore that cute little smile and looking at her like he had just won the lottery. She couldn't help but grin stupidly happy back at him; his smile was infectious. Kate reached up on her toes closing the distance between their lips. Kate liked that she had to stretch to meet his lips, or that he had to bend to meet her. Maybe a little too much. She kissed him until the smile was wiped off his face and was replaced with hunger. 'It was just a shit day, with an _amazing_ end.'

His growl rumbled in the bathroom as he bent to kiss her hard on the mouth, deeply and passionately, pushing her back into the cold tiles and pressing his body into her. Luke warm water rushed over the two of them together, but Rick really didn't seem to care, and he was warming her up with his body and lips just a little too well. As he moved his lips to her neck, Kate felt the goose bumps on his biceps. She turned off the water as he mouth continued to lick and kiss every inch of skin he could find.

'Come on, Rick.' She said trying to wiggle out of his grasp as he pouted a little. 'Wanna get me dirty all over again?' she asked seductively, grinning like a fool. His face lit up again, picking her up in one motion and carrying her from the bathroom. Their giggles and moans resonated through his bedroom as they found each other all over again; her wet hair soaking the sheets just like the night before.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?

Reviews give me a happy :)


End file.
